Finsternis
Finsternis ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean trifft eine schockierende Entscheidung bezüglich des Kainsmals, die nicht nur sein Leben sondern auch das von Sam verändern könnte. In der Zwischenzeit treffen Rowena und Crowley aufeinander und Castiel gerät zwischen die Fronten. Handlung Sam bereitet gerade Hexen-Tötungspatronen vor, als Castiel hereinkommt und sich nach Dean erkundigt. Sam erklärt, dass der GPS-Tracker thumb|leftam Impala deaktiviert wurde und Rowena ihre einzige Hoffnung ist, um Dean von dem Mal zu befreien. Castiel ist skeptisch, wegen den Konsequenzen, die ein Spruch aus dem Buch der Verdammten mit sich bringen könnten. Sam weist daraufhin, dass sie das nicht wissen, ob es Konsequenzen geben wird und er nicht auf Grund eines unbewiesenen Zweifels riskieren will seinen Bruder an das Mal zu verlieren. Dean wacht in einem Motelzimmer in Superior, Nebraska auf und entdeckt bald, dass er einen Anruf in Abwesenheit hat. Er wirft das Handy zur Seite und trinkt einen Schluck Bier während er versucht sich selbst einzureden, dass er in Ordnung ist. Später fährt er an einen Tatort wo die Leiche eines jungen Mädchens namens Rose McKinley gefunden wurde. Nach einem kleinen Schlagabtausch mit dem Sheriff gesellt sich der Jäger Rudy hinzu. Dean meint, er würde den Fall übernehmen und thumbRudy solle eine Runde aussetzen. Rudy ist damit nicht einverstanden, da es sein Fall ist. Dean meint er solle es lieber einem echten Jäger überlassen. Ehe Rudy etwas entgegen kann, informiert der Sheriff die beiden darüber, dass Roses Freundin Crystal Thorsson vermisst wird und er mit den Eltern reden will. Rudy und Dean sollen am Tatort bleiben. Rudy hört nicht auf den Sheriff und geht weg. Sam und Castiel gehen zur Kirche, in welcher Sam von Rowena verlangt endlich den Zauber für die Mal-Entfernung vorzubereiten, ansonsten würde er sie mit seinen speziell mit Hexentötungstinktur versehenen Kugeln erschießen. Rowena stellt weitere Bedingungen. Sie will ihre Freiheit und den Kodex. Sam ist einverstanden, auch wenn Castiel ihn warnt. thumb|leftDean befragt die McKinleys über irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten betreffend ihrer Tochter. Mit seiner Meinung über ihre aufreizende Kleidung eckt er bei den trauernden Eltern an. Deans Anschuldigung Mr. McKinley habe seine Tochter geschlagen, bringt den Mann dazu auf Dean los zugehen. Doch Dean zieht seine Waffe und will wissen wer Rose getötet hat, doch die Eltern beteuern es nicht zu wissen. Rose Bruder JJ betritt das Haus, doch als er Dean sieht, geht er wieder. Nachdem Dean das Haus verlassen hat, tritt JJ an ihn heran und erzählt ihm, dass seine Schwester in letzter Zeit öfter bei Leuten waren, die am Cross Creek in einer Hütte wohnen. In der Kirche kann Rowena schließlich den Code knacken und zählt die Utensilien für den Zauber auf. Den Apfel aus Eden, das Goldene Kalb thumbund ein Liebesopfer der Person, die den Zauber wirkt. Rowena denkt, dass sie den Zauber vergessen können, da es nichts gäbe, dass sie liebt. Castiel ist sich sicher, dass es etwas gibt. Er liest ihre Erinnerungen und sieht darin einen kleinen polnischen Jungen namens Oskar. Rowena erklärt, dass Oskars Familie ihr vor 300 Jahren mal geholfen hat. Rudy ruft Sam an und gibt ihm Bescheid, dass Dean aus dem Ruder zu laufen droht und schickt ihm die Details des Falles. Sam gibt Castiel eine Strähne von Deans Haar und weist ihn an, dafür zu sorgen, dass Rowena den Zauber durchführt. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg nach Superior. thumb|leftVor der Hütte wäscht ein Vampir sich gerade die Hände, als er von Dean geköpft wird. Dean betritt die Hütte und entdeckt, dass ein anderer Vampir namens Reggie Rudy ein Messer an den Hals halt. Das vermisste Mädchen kauert verängstigt in einer Ecke. Reggie verlangt, dass Dean geht, ansonsten würde er Rudy töten. Dean lässt sich davon nicht beeinflussen und denkt nicht, dass der Vampir bis zum Äußersten geht. Doch Reggie tötet Rudy. Dean richtet den Vampir daraufhin hin und befreit die verstörte Crystal, ehe er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen weg geht und Rudys Leiche zurück lässt. Als er in der Nacht wieder in seinem Zimmer ist und sich wäscht, sieht er Rudy und Castiel im Spiegelbild. Er rastet aus und verwüstet das Zimmer. Sam erreicht die Hütte und hört wie Crystal dem Sanitäter erzählt, wie Dean Rudy hat sterben lassen. Anschließend betritt Sam die Hütte, um es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. An einer Kreuzung beschwört Castiel Crowley herbei und bittet ihn um Hilfe, um ihn von dem Mal zu befreien. Der Dämon weigert sich, da Sam thumbihn hatte töten wollen. Der Engel droht ihn zu töten doch Crowley durchschaut den Bluff und will, dass Castiel ihn um Hilfe anbettelt. Castiel zeigt ihm die Zutaten für den Zauber. Nachdem der Dämonen einen Blick auf die Liste geworfen hat, willigt er ein und verschwindet. Sam fährt durch Superior und entdeckt den Impala auf dem Motelparkplatz. Er bricht in Deans Zimmer ein, findet jedoch keinen Hinweis auf seinen Bruder. Der hat ihm nur einen Zettel hinterlassen auf dem er ihm den Impala vermacht. Dean geht in eine verlassene, mexikanische Bar und bereitet alles für eine Beschwörung vor. Er ruft den Tod herbei. Um ihn zu beschwichtigen reicht er ihm eine Snack-Platte. Er bittet den Tod ihn zu holen. Während er das Essen probiert, erinnert der Tod ihn daran, dass er ihn schon einmal reingelegt hat. Dean versichert, dass er es ernst meint und zeigt ihm das Mal. Der Tod ist überrascht, dass Dean aufgegeben hat, meint thumb|leftaber dass er ihn nicht töten kann, da der mit dem Mal verbundene Fluch dies nicht zulässt. Dean fragt, ob der Tod das Mal entfernen kann, woraufhin ihm der Tod erzählt was wirklich hinter dem Mal steckt. Vor Beginn der Erde habe Gott mit seinen Engeln die Finsternis in einem Krieg gebannt und Gott hat sie eingeschlossen . Das Mal sei sowohl Schlüssel als auch Schloss. Gott habe das Mal Luzifer anvertraut, doch als der sich aus Eifersucht, hervorgerufen durch das Mal, von Gott abwandte und ihn dieser ihn die Hölle verbannte, reichte Luzifer das Mal an Kain weiter. Wenn der Tod das Mal entfernen würde, würde er dadurch die Finsternis befreien. Dean könnte es höchstens mit jemandem teilen. Dean will das niemandem zumuten. Der Tod bietet ihm an ihn fern von Zeit und Raum unterzubringen, wo er niemandem schaden kann. Als Sam das Motel verlässt, erhält er einen Anruf von Dean. Sein Bruder gibt zu, dass er aufgegeben hat und meint es sei Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Er gibt Sam die Adresse seines Aufenthaltsortes. Crowley geht in das Diner, in dem ihn seine Lakaien über Rowenas Verschwinden informiert haben und tötet alle Gäste. Nur der Koch überlebt.thumb Crowley lähmt den Koch und erzählt ihm, dass er über seine wahre Identität Bescheid wisse. Während Rowenas Aufenthalt bei der polnischen Familie habe sie den kleinen Oskar in ihr Herz geschlossen und ihn mit Unsterblichkeit belohnt. Sam erreicht die Bar und trifft dort auf Dean und den Tod. Dean erklärt seinem Bruder den Plan. Da das Mal nicht entfernt werden kann, müsse Dean Sam töten, denn der Tod wisse, dass Sam nicht eher ruhen würde ehe er Dean wieder habe und ihm doch das Mal entfernt hat. Dean meint, dass er mit dem Mal leben kann, solange er sicher sein kann, dass er niemandem weh tun wird. Sam solle nicht nur an sich denken und der Tod versichert, dass es für alle so das Beste sei. thumb|leftCrowley kehrt zur Kirche zurück und überreicht dem Engel die ersten beiden Zutaten für den Zauber. Rowena erkundigt sich nach Oskar. Während sie die ersten Zutaten zusammenmischt, erklärt Crowley, dass er sein Leben lang gedacht habe, dass Rowena nicht im Stande sei jemanden außer sich selbst zu lieben, doch seit er Oskar kenne, sei ihm bewusst geworden, dass seine Mutter einfach nur ihn nicht lieben konnte. Er ruft Oskar herein. Dean erinnert Sam daran, dass er einst bereit war sich zu zum Wohle der Menschheit zu opfern. Sam entgegnet, dass er die Fakten verdrehe, aber sein Bruder meint, dass das Böse sie immer finden und jeden in ihrem näheren Umfeld töten würde. Sam versucht Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht böse sind. Dean gesteht ihm, dass er Rudy hat sterben lassen und erinnert Sam daran, dass er, um Dean zu finden, einen Mann dazu gebracht hat seine Seele zu verkaufen und Charlie beim Versuch ihnen zu helfen ebenfalls umgekommen sei. Sam sieht in dem Punkt, dass Dean den Tod beschworen hat, um sich helfen zu lassen, den Beweis, dass Dean immer noch ein guter Mensch ist. Als sich Dean daraufhin noch immer nicht einsichtig zeigt, verwickelt Sam ihn in einen Kampf. Sam gibt auf, thumbnachdem Dean ihn zu Boden gerungen hat. Rowena leugnet, dass sie Oskar lieb hat und kann nicht glauben wie weit ihr Sohn gesunken ist. Crowley meint es wäre nur grausam, wenn sie Oskar opfern würde. Sam gibt zu, dass Dean aufgehalten werden muss, auch wenn es ihn selbst das Leben kosten würde. Aber niemand kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass Dean nicht gut sei. Er fordert den Tod auf, ihn zu töten. Der tritt diese Ehre an Dean ab und reicht ihm seine Sense. Dean bereit sich darauf vor Sam zu töten und weist ihn an, die Augen zu schließen. Sam gibt Dean Bilder von ihrer Mutter und ihnen als Kinder und meint, dass Dean diese Bilder nutzen soll, um wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurück zu finden. Der Tod meint, dass Dean der Schandfleck der Familie geworden ist und wenn Dean Sam nicht töten würde, würde er es tun. Dean sieht thumb|leftsich die Bilder an und weist Sam erneut an, die Augen zu schließen. Er bittet Sam um Vergebung und holt mit der Sense aus, doch dann fegt er mit ihr an Sam vorbei und tötet den Tod, der zu einem Haufen Asche zerfällt. Anschließend hilft Dean seinem Bruder auf. Oskar und Rowena genießen ein kurzes Wiedersehen, ehe sie Oskar in den Nacken sticht und sein Blut in der Schale für den Zauber auffängt, Deans Haar hinzufügt und den Zauber spricht. Eine Welle von Licht erscheint und drückt die drei zu Boden. Das Licht verlässt die Kirche und wandert in die Bar, wo sie in Deans Amr dringt und das Mal verschwinden lässt, ehe es sich auflöst. Rowena rappelt sich als erste wieder auf. Sie befreit sich und versetzt Crowley und Castiel in Starre. Sie verhext den Engel mit einem Killer-Spruch, nimmt den Kodex an sich und löst Castiels Starre. Nachdem sie ihn auf thumbihren Sohn gehetzt hat, verlässt sie die Kirche. Castiel zückt sein Schwert und geht auf Crowley zu, der ihn anfleht es nicht zu tun. Sam und Dean verlassen die Bar. Sam versucht seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts passieren wird. Doch kaum sind sie aus der Tür getreten, schlagen Blitze in der Umgebung ein und Schwaden der thumb|leftFinsternis kommen aus dem Erdboden. Dean und Sam steigen in den Impala. Dean setzt zurück und manövriert einen der Hinterreifen in ein tiefes Schlagloch, in dem der Wagen stecken bleibt. Die ausgetretene Finsternis sammelt sich und die Brüder werden von einer Welle der Finsternis überrollt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Tod *Rudy *Oskar *Reggie Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis *Erzengel (nur erwähnt) *Apokalyptische Reiter *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen *Vampire Musik *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'My Aching Heart' von Eric Vasquez & Corby Gallegos (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) Trivia *Der englische Titel ist eine Anlehnung an die Stelle in der Bibel, wo Gott Kain fragt, wo denn sein Bruder Abel sei, woraufhin Kain antwortet: "Am I my brother's keeper?" (zu dt. "Bin ich der Hüter meines Bruders?"). *Der deutsche Titel befasst sich mehr mit dem Ausbruch der Finsternis und wählt diese schlussendlich als Titel. Auszeichnungen Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Unvollständig